Ladies In The Elevator
by Roxius
Summary: What do you get when you put a very horny C.C. and a drunk Kallen into an elevator? The answer is a very disturbed Lelouch. C.C. X Kallen lime fic. Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. Tell me if you think it sucks, because I think it does.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: It's a short PWP (Porn Without Plot) fic. :P This is completely set in the 'Everyone Is Totally Gay' Alternate Universe, so there's no need to really explain why this is happening. There's basically a universe like this for every fandom. That much I know.

Sometimes, you don't need a whole lotta build-up to get to this kinda shit.

* * *

"Ugh...my fuckin' head...it hurts like fuckin' hell..."

Kallen let out a low groan as she stumbled into the elevator, her friend (and designated driver) C.C. following close behind. Where as Kallen wore a simple designer t-shirt and a mini-skirt, C.C. had on a rather heavy brown jacket and scarf that completely hid her well-endowed frame from view. The redhead pressed herself up against the back wall of the elevator, barely able to keep herself steady. She pinched the bridge of her nose; she had such a massive headache. It had probably been a big mistake for her to down all of that beer. Even after having nearly vomited up her guts back outside, the after-effects were still getting to her.

"Heh heh...you look like you're ready to keel over!" C.C. joked, her pearl-white molars gleaming. She was rather used to Kallen and her binge-drinking problem. For some reason, she always agreed when Kallen asked her out on one of these 'dates' of theirs, despite the fact that C.C. herself avoided drinking alcohol with a passion. It was something that Kallen never picked up on.

Kallen could barely even open her eyes because the aching was so bad. "Look...just...just hit the goddamn button for me..ay'right? Ya know..floor five...or somethin'..."

C.C. nodded her head, and gentled pressed her index finger against the button labeled '5'. A wry grin began to form on her thin, pale lips. This was what she had wasted three hours of her life sitting in a damp, smelly bar for. With Kallen this trashed as she was, she wouldn't be able to remember a thing by morning. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep herself from laughing out loud at how easy it all was.

The moment the elevator had begun its ascent, Kallen started to feel as if she had left her mind back on the ground floor; as if the gravity that held her body wasn't keeping up with the elevator's speed. C.C. knew that they wouldn't have much time, considering that someone could step onto the elevator at any moment, but she couldn't dare miss out on this opportunity. There was not a second to waste.

"Kallen..."

"...What?"

With a naughty look in her wide eyes, C.C. immediately pulled Kallen close and began peppering her with tiny, bite-like kisses. Kallen, who was somewhat unaware of what was even happening, winced slightly as the green-haired girl's teeth nipped gently at the skin of her neck. In a matter of seconds, there were kiss marks of all sizes covering Kallen's neck.

Despite being in such a heavy stupor, Kallen responded to C.C.'s hasty nibbling with a powerful, passionate kiss on the lips. She took both of C.C.'s hands into her own, and pushed her up against the corner in the narrow box elevator, their mouths still connected. Underneath her terribly crumbled mini-skirt, her knee was rubbing furiously against C.C.'s crotch. In the back of her mind, C.C. wondered if what they were doing was a little TOO risky.

C.C., pinned against the wall and panting, slowly reached out one hand and slammed her thumb as hard as she could against the "Close Door" button. It was a pain, but now that it's gotten this far, she didn't want ANYTHING to ruin it. She could feel Kallen's warm, curious fingers traveling up and down along the curves of her thighs. For such a sloppy drunk, she was pretty damn good at stimulating someone. Still, she knew a much better place that Kallen's greedy hands could go.

"Do it."

C.C. used her only free hand to grab Kallen by the wrist, and thrust the red-head's hand down through the open fly of her jeans. Running purely on alcohol and instinct, Kallen jammed her fingers into C.C.'s sex. Within minutes, C.C. was already brought near the high point of orgasm. Hot beads of sweat were pouring down her face as she let out a quiet moan.

In those same few minutes, C.C.'s hand had lifted Kallen's t-shirt high above her plump breasts, and began playfully tweaking with the redhead's perky, pink nipples. Each time the elevator stopped, and the door opened just a little before closing again, C.C. felt as if her heart was about ready to jump out of her throat. However, her thumb, still pressed hard on the elevator button, had begun to turn blue from lack of blood.

"G...Goddammit!!" C.C. cursed loudly as she pulled her hand away, unable to keep the button held down any longer. She stared at her pale-blue thumb, which soon returned to its light-pinkish hue in a matter of seconds. Kallen still had her body pinned tightly against C.C.'s, totally out of it. The glazed look she had in her eyes almost made C.C. wonder if the poor girl had actually passed out. The two girls were still in this awkward position even as the elevator doors opened, and Lelouch Lamperouge stepped inside.

Lelouch stared at C.C. and Kallen, his face as white as snow.

C.C. stared back, while Kallen's head lazily rolled over onto the other girl's shoulder. Her gentle snoring soon filled the elevator.

Without even so much as a word, Lelouch took three steps back, and the elevator doors closed in front of him. The elevator continued to move up to the next floor in the tense silence that followed.

C.C. heaved a sigh. 'Ah, great...he found us out...I knew I should have waited until I took her back to her room...!!'

Kallen fought back the urge to sigh as well. 'Dammit...I had to pretend I was freakin' wasted just to get to this point...why did that bastard have to come in and RUIN IT?!! Still...maybe the fact I acted so eager to do this kind of made it easy to see through my stupid 'I'm-drunk-out-of-my-mind' act...'

From that point onward, Lelouch used only the stairs...and C.C. made a mental note to practice holding down the "close door" button for longer periods of time...


End file.
